1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-aligning and self-tightening hose coupling and method therefor, and more particularly to a coupling for use with flexible hose or tubing.
2. Related Art
There is a large volume of prior art for coupling and securing various types of hoses. The hose coupling can be tightened into the hose wherein, by means of sufficient pressure, the hose coupling will exert sufficient force on the hose, deforming same, to create a tight seal between the hose and the article to which it is clamped. Essentially, it is the inner resilience of the hose against the nipple to which it is pressed which performs the sealing.
Nodes or the like often positioned on the nipple in combination with annular ridges on the coupling provide hose resistance causing the coupling from parting from the hose when subjected to internal pressure and/or external end loading.
The term "hose" and "tubing" used throughout the application are interchangeable and designate thin-walled flexible articles primarily of non-metallic material.